inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredrick Zoller
Frederick Zoller is a Wehrmacht marksman who became a war hero. He became a war hero after he killed at least 250 enemies in three days. Because of his exploits, Joseph Goebbels decided to turn his exploits into a propaganda film, called Nation's Pride, in which Zoller stars as himself. He was nicknamed by his comerads "German Sergeant York". Biography He was born in Germany. Story Chapter Three - GERMAN NIGHT IN PARIS A couple of days before the premiere, he met a French girl, who owned a cinema, by the name of Emmanuelle Mimieux (who was actually a Jewish girl whose family was killed 4 years earlier). He meets her again next day in a bistro, where he tells her his war exploits. Later that day, he "invites" her, via Major Dieter Hellstrom, at a restaurant where many Nazi politicians and officers were relaxing and talking politics. He presents her to Joseph Goebbels. He manages to convince the minister to move the film premiere to her cinema. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE At his fim premiere, he was in Hitler's lounje, behind Goebbels and Hitler. He was shot by Shoshanna in the cinema's projector room, but managed to survive long enough until he shot her dead too. Their bodies were cremated when the cinema burned to the ground. Personality Zoller is a model soldier. Trivia *The character Frederick Zoller was largely based on movie star Audie Murphy. After casting, Daniel Brühl was brought in for audition sessions for French actresses vying for the role of Shosanna. *At the premier, Pvt. Zoller is in his full dress uniform with all his decorations. He wears the Knight's Cross with oak leaves, swords, and cut diamonds around his neck and the Iron Cross 2nd class on his chest. However, conspicuously absent is the Iron Cross 1st class, which he certainly would've worn to the occasion (see where Adolf Hitler wears his), and which is necessary to receive the Knight's Cross. Without the 1st class award, he could not have received a Knight's Cross let alone with oak leaves, swords, and cut diamonds. *At the premiere, Pvt. Zoller wears his Knight's Cross around his neck but when in uniform in all other scenes, he is without it. The Knight's Cross was one of the highest orders the Third Reich bestowed upon soldiers and when in any uniform Zoller would have worn it around the neck. Behind the scenes He was played by Daniel Brühl. Daniel Brühl dubbed himself for the Spanish version of the film. Gallery Zoller looks at Shosanna.jpg|Zoller sees Shosanna for the first time. Zoller looks up at Shosanna.jpg|Zoller looks at Emanuelle Mimieux. Zoller on the street.jpg|Zoller waits for Shosanna to come. Shosanna hands her papers to Zoller.jpg|Shosanna gives her papers to Zoller. Zoller looks at Shosanna's papers.jpg|Zoller looks at Shosanna's new identity. Zoller and Shosanna on the street.jpg|Zoller on the street with Mimieux. Zoller and Mimieux on the street.jpg|Zoller after he told Shosanna his name. Zoller with Mimieux.jpg|Zoller looks at Emanuelle. Zoller salutes Mimieux.jpg|Zoller says goodbye to Emanuelle. Zoller leaves.jpg|Zoller leaves. Zoller salutes Shosanna in the bistro.jpg|Zoller sees Emanuelle in the cafe. Zoller in the bistro salutes Emanuelle.jpg|Zoller meets Shosanna again. Zoller and Captain Wolfgang.jpg|Zoller meets Captain Wolfgang. Captain Wolfgang shakes hand with Zoller.jpg|The Captain and Zoller shake hands. Zoller looks at Shosanna in the bistro.jpg|Zoller looks down at Shosanna. Zoller greeted by a German soldier.jpg|Zoller is recognised by a fellow soldier. Zoller speaks to a fan.jpg|Zoller sees a German soldier. Zoller giving autographs.jpg|Zoller giving an autograph to Walter Frazer and Amour Babette. Zoller in the bistro.jpg|Zoller at the table. Shosanna and Zoller.jpg|Zoller talks to Shosanna. Zoller watches Shosanna leave.jpg|Zoller sees Emanuelle leaving. Zoller turns his head at Shosanna.jpg|Zoller sees Shosanna has arrived. Zoller introduces Francesca Mondino to Emanuelle.jpg|Zoller introduces Emanuelle to Francesca Mondino. Zoller talks to Goebbels at the table.jpg|Zoller talks to Goebbels about the cinema. Zoller convinces Goebbels to change cinema.jpg|Zoller tries to persuade Goebbels to change the cinema. Goebbels wipes his mouth with a towel.jpg|Zoller has convinced Goebbels to change the cinema. Francesca, Goebbels, Zoller and Shosanna.jpg|Zoller, with Francesca, Goebbels and Shosanna. Shosanna watches Zoller and Landa having a conversation.jpg|Zoller has a small argument with Landa. Goebbels shows Zoller Jannings's ring.jpg|Goebbels shows Zoller Janning's ring. Shosanna, Zoller, Goebbels, Mondino and Emil Jannings.jpg|Zoller introduces Emil Jannings to Shosanna. Zoller gives autographs.jpg|Zoller giving autographs. Hans Landa talks to Goebbels.jpg|Zoller watches as Landa speaks to Goebbels. Zoller watches his film.jpg|Zoller sees his film. Zoller tilts his head.jpg|Doesn't seem like his movie. Zoller doesn't like his part in the film.jpg|No he does not. Zoller in the film carving a swastika.jpg|Zoller carving a swastika. Goebbels laughs with Zoller behind.jpg|Zoller asks Goebbels permission to leave. Zoller goes to Shosanna.jpg|Zoller goes to see Shosanna. Zoller climbs up the stairs.jpg|Zoller goes to heaven. Zoller goes to the projector room.jpg|Zoller sees the projector room door. Zoller annoys Mimieux.jpg|Zoller comes to see Emanuelle. Zoller smiles at Emanuelle.jpg|Zoller smiles at Shosanna. Zoller confrons Shosanna.jpg|Zoller rants at Shosanna. Zoller and Shosanna in the projector room.jpg|Shosanna and Zoller. Zoller points at Emanuelle Mimieux.jpg|Zoller points at Shosanna. Zoller looks at Emanuelle in the projector room.jpg|Zoller looks at Emanuelle Mimieux. Zoller shot by Shosanna in the back.jpg|Shosanna shoots Zoller in the back. Zoller on the floor shot.jpg|Zoller, dying on the floor. Zoller in the film sad.jpg|Zoller in the film, tired. Shosanna goes to check Zoller.jpg|Shosanna goes to check Zoller. Shosanna checks Zoller.jpg|Shosanna checks Zoller. Zoller shoots Shosanna.jpg|Zoller shoots Shosanna. Zoller shoots Shosanna with his Luger.jpg|Zoller about to put a final bullet in Shosanna. Zoller shoots Shosanna one last time.jpg|Zoller shoots Shosanna one last time. Shosanna and Zoller dead.jpg|Zoller and Shosanna's romantic death. Zoller pulls the bolt on his K98.jpg|Zoller reloading. Zoller's final line.jpg|"Who wants to send a message to Germany?" Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Germans